A Type-C Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector is a USB connector that is smaller than previous USB connectors and that enables a connection with a USB receptacle with flipping enabled. In some cases, the Type-C USB connector is a primary charging connector of the USB device. In a system with multiple USB ports, each port may share a single device controller. For example, a first USB device may be in device mode and mapped to the device controller, while a second device is attempting to connect to the system in a functional manner, such as a USB host, USB device, or a remote host.